Ultimate Fire
"Ultimate Fire" is the second episode of ''Inanimate Fight-Out''. Coverage Kool Aid asks MP3 if she thinks they will be on the same team. Mp3 states she just wants to be on the winning team. Dollar is only concerned about how much he costs. Bowl, being a bother as usual, asks Computer Screen what his prize is. Computer Screen responds, by letting him pick the teams. Bowl goes first. He picks Dollar, even though Dollar does not want to be spent, as a result of Dollar's gratitude. Cola Can picks Frisbee,knowing she'll be useful in some challenges. This only leads to her excitement of being picked first. Mp3 corrects her, of only being picked first on Cola Can's team, and not overall. Dollar suggests Triangle for Bowl's team. Cola Can then picks Ball. Bowl then picks Crystal. Ball suggests that Jack joined Cola Can's team. Dollar then suggests that Lightning Bolt should join Bowl's team, to his annoyance. Jack picks Kool-Aid himself. Lightning Bolt suggests Mp3 joins Bowl's team, being useful for music. Cola Can calls over LSU Book. Then the others, Key for Bowl, Star for Cola Can, Bird for Bowl, Sword for Cola Can, Board for Bowl, and Face went on Cola Can's team, to Cola Can's misdelight. Computer Screen asks them what the team captains want for their team names. Cola Can simply picks "Team Pizza". Key stupidly asks if he can be on Pizza as well. Bowl denies that, and suggest they might as well be "Team Tomato", only to a misunderstanding from Computer Screen, actually confirming that is their team name. The challenge begins. Computer Screen explains that they have to put out a fire. Kool Aid thinks the challenge will be simple. But then, Computer Screen objects, saying the fire is really big, and then he dismisses the contestants. Ball suggests that her team all should get a big bucket, and put lots of water into it, extinguishing the fire, and winning them the challenge. Sword agrees with Ball's plan. Key is seen hovering over something, Bowl yells at him for doing so. Dollar then asks how much something costs, causing Bowl to facepalm himself. Board tries thinking of a plan up with Bird, while Cola Can's team is putting water in the bucket. Bowl is once again, disappointed in Dollar and assumes he's going to say something about his value. Cola Can checks in with Ball to find out how much water they have. Ball replies with much water, but needing a little more. Crystal takes out her phone, and asks her smartphone how to put out the fire. Bowl then comes up with an impossible plan. He implies that they should get an entire ocean filled with water to put the fire out. Ball then confirms that they're done. Computer Screen calls everyone back. Once Team Tomato tries, and fails, Team Pizza wins the challenge and is safe from elimination. Trivia *This episode along with Pole of Destiny, was put on the other channel, tylerbungard, a former voice actor before he disappeared. *This is the first episode to have a closing scene. *This is the first episode to have an opening scene. *This episode was originally released on 9/15/12 but posted on the same day as the previous episode. Category:Episodes